


Shards of Shadows

by groffiction



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Advisor Hux, Alpha Aragorn, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Thranduil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And fails multiple times, Aragorn doesn't help either, But Hux takes pity on him eventually, Elven Hux, Eventual mpreg, Half Elven Kylo, Humor, Is a mix of the LOTR books and movies, Kylo has no idea how to gain Hux's favor but he tries, Legolas lives to torment Hux, Lots of Angst, Lots of crude humor too because Kylo, M/M, Mayhem, Omega Armitage Hux, Omega Legolas, Seriously they do not pay him enough, Slow Burn, Violence, eventual explicit sex, eventual heat sex, not quite crack fic, sassy thranduil, you will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction
Summary: "Hey, uh, Hux... here. Take it," Kylo said, the Alpha looking extremely nervous as he handed his mother's short sword to Hux. Avoiding the Omega's perplexed and confused grey and green gaze, he coughed and went to go check on their pack pony.Hux was left gaping like a fish, the sword held with numb hands. Before he could say anything, Merry beat him to it, exasperated by the both of them. The Alpha hobbit stomped over to grab the pony's reins from Kylo and muttered quite loudly, "Will you just fuck him already and get on with it so we can finish this quest in peace?"Kylo flushed all the way to the tips of his Elven ears. Eru save him now.Pippin whistled shrilly and tried to keep from laughing. Frodo and Sam had no problems laughing. Not one bit. Even Gimli, Aragorn, and Borimir looked amused.Hux let out an embarrassed squeak, looking over at Legolas. "Does he even know that Elves have excellent hearing? I mean, we can't be that bad?"At Legolas' knowing look, Hux flushed scarlet. The other Omega Elf just reached over to pat his arm comfortingly, which didn't help. Not one bit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely AU, though there will be several elements from both the LOTR books and the movies. I hope you all enjoy it! You don't necessarily need to know what went on in the books if you have watched the movies and vice versa. I will make sure to explain things as they come along. Without further ado, here is my Kylux LOTR story.

 

1

 

In the cold darkness of night, two cloaked riders met under a blanket of stars. It was a new moon tonight, but both rangers were well accustomed to meeting like this in the dark. One, though only half Elven, could see well into it, while the other had been a hunter for several decades of men. Together, cousins by birth, comrades by destiny, exiled by blood, they held themselves with a nobility that often inspired those known to them, and struck wariness in those unknown. 

“What news from the north, cousin?” The half Elven Alpha asked softly, easily settling his dark steed in the quiet of the night. It would be spring soon, but the air was still chilled with frost as if to say that winter was still not done yet. 

His companion let out a soft huff, his breath steaming out in the frigid air, before he admitted, “Nothing has changed. How about you? How goes the south, Kylo?” Adjusting himself in his saddle, the ranger looked around warily, feeling a bit unsettled.

Kylo grunted dryly and admitted, “Things are getting worse, I fear. Orcs are getting bolder, and I have seen some signs of creatures not of this world passing farther south than our borders.” He rubbed the leather of his reins and added, “The Nazgûl are active again. What they hunt, I am not sure. Whatever it is has their underclothes in a bunch - if they even _have_ underclothes.”

Aragorn snorted slightly, but didn’t rise to the bait. Kylo was one to have an odd humor, even for him. It normally shocked people until they got used to his strange cynical ideals and expressions. Having Elven ears and a handsome appearance did not help the shock one bit. Sobering, the ranger looked out into the night.

“The Council will need to be warned,” Aragorn commented at last. “But, we need more information.”

“You wish me to track them? Consider it done,” Kylo stated softly, turning his horse. Before he could ride off into the night, the other Alpha stopped him gently.

“Be careful, cousin,” Aragorn murmured. “Do not make me have to come find you should you not send word in two weeks.”

“Duly noted, and yes, I always am careful. A bit reckless, I’ll admit, but I am no fool,” Kylo said with a small grin flashing white teeth before he took off.

“If you say so,” Aragorn deadpanned into the night.  
Something strange was at work here, and he had a sneaky suspicion that it wasn’t at all good.

### 

Kylo tracked the Nazgûl for almost a month, delving south and then east over the Misty Mountains. Every once in a while he would send word to his cousin if he was able to. Ravens were in an abundance nearby and all too willing to become messengers to a half Elven ranger from the north. Elven magic aside, Kylo was more comfortable around animals than others of his own kind, and the ravens perhaps understood that. Plus, he often gave them food for their troubles. 

Once the wraiths headed farther south and east, Kylo gave in to temptation and headed into the northern woods of Lothlórien for a rest. He made sure to send word to Aragorn to at least let the poor exiled prince know where he was. It was up to Aragorn, whether or not he wanted to join Kylo or have the half Elf turn back. Though he couldn’t be sure, he still felt in his gut that the Nazgûl were headed back to Mordor, empty handed. Either that, or they were headed back for a different purpose entirely. 

All he knew was that it had been quite an odd month tracking their devil spawn asses, and he was content to know that at least he hadn’t been discovered. Trees cloaked him as he headed further in, but Kylo was no fool, and did not drop his guard. It wasn’t long before he was met by some of the fierce Alpha guardians of the wood; all tall, blonde, fair, and ageless. Haldir, Rúmil and Orophin, along with a few other Elves greeted him warily. 

“What is your business here, Kylo of the Dúnedain?” Haldir asked, his bow and arrow not lowered, despite the fact that Kylo and the others knew eachother.

Haldir and the others under Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn’s rule never had trusted Kylo, and still, to this day, he did not know the reason why. Perhaps it was because he was half Elven and still chose to ride with his father’s people, the Dúnedain. Or, maybe it was because they sensed something in him that they did not like. Either way, it was one big pain in the ass every time he stepped foot into the woods of Lothlórien. 

If it weren’t for the fact that he seriously needed a bath and a refresh in supplies, he probably wouldn’t have minded skipping the forest and risking the wilds with Orcs nearby. Plus, his horse  
Dûrion needed a break. And his ass felt like it was going to be permanently bowed if he spent another night in the saddle. 

“Marchwarden, calm yourself. I mean no danger here, not to the forest, and especially not to your people. I simply seek a place to rest, bathe, and eat. A stock of provisions would be nice, but not expected,” Kylo stated dryly, definitely in no mood to deal with this shit. “One night, that is all I ask. Nothing more.”

“One night?” Haldir rumbled, still leveling the Alpha intruder with a distrustful gaze.

“One night,” Kylo confirmed, adding, “I can also pay, if that’s what you want. You know as well as I do, Haldir, that I am good for my coin.”

At the mention of payment, Haldir relaxed and lowered his bow, his companions doing the same. “That will not be necessary, Kylo. Forgive us of our suspicions, the darkness is rising ever close to our borders. One cannot be too careful.”

Taking the backward apology for what it was, Kylo grunted in acceptance. Haldir was definitely the more sociable of his companions, opting to calmly ask a few questions about the other Alpha’s health, family, so on and so forth. Rúmil and Orophin left them near a great tree that had a flet platform in its girth several feet above them. Handing over his reins to one of the guards nearby, Kylo patted his horse’s rump lightly before turning to follow Haldir up a ladder. 

Bathing on flets was always an interesting thing to do, but Kylo did it efficiently, with as much privacy as one could have. The water felt good on his long black hair as it fell past his shoulders, finally unplaited and free. The Alpha had to admit, he already felt refreshed before even the last of the travel grime, dirt, and sweat were gone from his body. Once scrubbed to the point his pale, mole speckled skin was rubbed almost raw, Kylo dried himself off and dressed into a clean set of clothes one of the guards had kindly left out for him. 

Though half Elven, and therefore less rough looking than most human males, he still was built with thick corded muscles all over his body. Granted, he wasn’t as built as some humans, but he was thicker than most Elves. He was grateful that the guardians of this area knew all too well how broad chested he was. The soft grey long sleeved Elven tunic he put on over a loose fitted white shirt still hugged his pectorals like nobody’s business, but at least he wouldn’t have to worry about ripping the fabric should he bend or move a certain way. The black pants were a bit looser than he would have liked, but they would do for now. Apparently he had lost weight in between the last time he’d come here and now.

Heading out of his makeshift sleeping area, Kylo found where Haldir and a few other guards were standing, watching over the forest surrounding them. The night sky was beautiful with stars everywhere and a half crescent moon rising in the east. Breathing in deeply the fresh smell of the incoming dew and mist, Kylo allowed himself for one moment to feel his Noldor Elvish heritage to come forth and enjoy nature.

### 

With a soft sigh, ginger eyelashes fluttered slightly as the Elvenking’s most valued advisor came fully awake. Blinking slowly, the grey and green eyed Omega stretched, letting out a soft mewl. After giving in to a gratifying but no less tired yawn, Hux sat up and rubbed his eyelids. Though not a morning person, per se, he did have plenty to do - as always. As in every morning, he rose before the King or his son did, always prompt in getting himself ready to face the day no matter how tired he was. 

Standing and giving in to another full stretch, the Sindar Elf immediately began going over his schedule for the day in his mind. By the time he got himself disrobed and into his own personal bath, making sure to wash his long ginger hair carefully and efficiently, Hux already had most of his speeches or potential conversations gone over in his head. Always one to be one step ahead of anyone save perhaps the King himself, Hux prided himself in having plots and plans at the ready.

There was always a backup plan to every plan he devised. Even his backup plans had backup plans.

It served him well in the past, and would serve him well in the future. And yet, even though he liked his job serving the King, and loved his work, there was still some lingering pangs of wishful thinking tugging at his psyche. He’d served the King and his son for the better part of two thousand years, and would probably continue to do so for several more thousand. The life of an Elf was long and enduring. 

But, he couldn’t help almost wishing that something would happen to break up the monotony of it all.

He was grateful for his position in the King’s Court, but naturally being an Omega with natural wants and desires, Hux was feeling as if there was a great big itch he couldn’t scratch. Normally one not to be restless on any given day, even during his heats, it was maddening that he was starting to feel almost like he had the need to travel the world. Which was ridiculous! 

Hux was content, happy even, living out his long years doing research, having riches beyond belief nearby if not in his possessions, and comforts beyond compare. And in turn, he did his job so well that he was in fact, irreplaceable. That wasn’t ego making his chest puff up - it was NOT. It was fact. Plain and simple. But, perhaps one who worked as hard as he did needed a holiday. 

That was it. He never had a holiday before! Perhaps, if he spoke with the King in the next few days about it, he might be able to squeeze in a dozen years or so of off time. Eru knew that he’d had enough time saved up to last over a few centuries at least. But, Hux wasn’t the type to be greedy. A simple decade or two would do perfectly.

Maybe he could visit some of the wonders the Kingdom had to offer and just relax. Maybe even find and study more books to further his goals into staying the best Advisor to the King.

With that thought in mind, Hux smirked a bit and finished washing his pale, sensitive skin, taking care to wash behind his fey ears and even between his toes. Once fully groomed and dressed in soft greens and blues that set off his eyes and hair and matched well with his complexion, Hux took up his various notebooks he had laid out on his strong wooden desk and headed out of his rooms. 

It wasn’t long into his journey to the throne room that Legolas, maddeningly beautiful and irritating prince that he was, accosted him. “Prince Legolas, nice to see you so spry and happy this early in the morning.” Always one to be polite, even if the prince sometimes tormented him to no end, Hux kept his tone even and courteous.

Despite the prince being a bit rash and spoiled, he was a fierce warrior and helped kept the lands and forests of the kingdom safe. Plus, as the King’s son and heir, Hux owed him the same amount of respect and allegiance as one gave the King. It still didn’t mean that he couldn’t feel annoyed and exasperated at times with both charges.

“I just got finished with my turn at watching one of our prisoners, so I have yet to rest,” Legolas admitted, narrowing his eyes at his ginger companion. “Have you eaten yet?”

Hux was one to work so hard that he often forgot to take care of himself, and sometimes it showed. Like this morning. Legolas had a sneaky suspicion that the ginger Omega Advisor hadn’t eaten the night before either. Hux let out a soft, resigned sigh and stated, “No, not yet. I was actually on my way to the throne room. I must not delay.”

“Nonsense, my father is King yes, but he still cares about all of his people’s health. It would do you no good starving yourself - whether by intention or not, and promptly falling flat on your face while in father’s presence. You need to eat,” Legolas stated firmly, knowing just where to manipulate Hux into action. 

Hux must have been quite hungry though, or perhaps tired was a more keen of a word, for he acquiesced a lot quicker than the Omega prince had expected. “Very well, I will head down to the kitchens to get something.”

“Great, I will join you. I am famished,” Legolas admitted, reaching over to give the other Omega a small embrace, letting his scent calm the moody advisor. “And if you need to blame someone on you being tardy, you can always blame me.”

Hux let out a soft sigh, and nodded.

### 

“So, which one was it?” Hux asked absently, nibbling at a root vegetable.

Legolas didn’t have to ask Hux what he meant. After sipping some wine, Legolas regarded his companion for a bit before answering, “It was the creature that is named Gollum.”

“I see,” Hux murmured, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. “It’s a good thing that they give you and the guard shifts to watch over him. Honestly, I don’t know how you do it. His random babbling would cause myself to go batty were I looking after him.”

Legolas snorted at that before he shrugged. “I have a bit more of a tolerance to his insanity than the others. It seems worse at night, so I have offered to watch him more nights than days.”

“Very kind of you to do so,” Hux said with a small genuine smile.

“I am kind, most days,” Legolas stated with a playful smirk. “You just don’t see it much since you are attached to my father’s hip most days.”

Hux grunted, “Well, if you pardon me for speaking frankly,” At Legolas’ nod, he continued, “I have been thinking about asking for a holiday.”

It was a full five minutes before Hux glowering at Legolas finally caused the blonde Omega prince to stop laughing. “Forgive me _mellon_ , but in all my years of knowing you, you have never once asked for a holiday. And to ask for one now, after all this time? My father will no doubt grant you it, for you definitely deserve it, but only after he has seen to it that you have been checked over by a healer and is finished picking his jaw up off of the floor.”

Hux flushed all the way to the tips of his ears at that before he shrugged and stated primly, “Well, as you said, I deserve one. Though I hope against hope that the King or yourself won’t get into too much trouble during my absence.”

“I am sure the kingdom will endure as it always has,” Legolas said, still chuckling every now and then. Finally he stated, “I am going to go with you.”

“What do you mean?” Hux asked, arching a delicate ginger eyebrow.

“I want to be present when you speak of this to my father. I most certainly must see his expression when you ask him for your holiday,” Legolas said before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Hux let out a deep, long suffering sigh and rolled his eyes. He would have kicked the prince’s leg from under the table, but the prince was afterall, his employer and King’s son. That still didn’t prevent him for glowering daggers at the prince every so often.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you all are amazing! Thank you all for your comments and kudos, they definitely inspire me to continue. Big hugs and thanks to you. I hope you like this chapter as well :)

 

2

 

Hux let out a soft huff when Legolas made good of his intentions, joining him in the throne room and watching expectantly every so often to see if and when the ginger Omega brought up the subject of his wish for a holiday to the King. Legolas could see that the moody advisor was hesitant, and understood why, considering his father was dealing with a very loud and angry Dwarf in front of him.

King Thranduil had no fondness of Dwarves, and he had good reason as to why. However, the alliance struck not very long ago between King Dain of Erebor, Lord Bard of Dale, and King Thranduil was not to be taken lightly. Some tolerance for the short and stocky earth dwellers was needed. Legolas was not as prejudiced as his father, but he could understand why dissention ran deep between Elves and Dwarves. 

Both species tended to scorn one another, but at least the alliance helped keep the peace.

For now.

From the looks of things, King Thranduil seemed to be losing his patience with the Dwarf, who looked as haggard as they came, though Legolas had to admit, this one looked much taller than any Dwarf he’d ever seen. This one probably could be mistaken for a strong human man, if not for the male carrying the biggest axe he’d ever seen strapped to his back. Long dark brown hair with various braids and beads in it cascaded over the Dwarf’s shoulders to fall down his back. He was dressed for travel, with mostly presentable black garb trimmed with fur covering him from chin to toe, thick boots, thick leather belt, bare muscled and tanned arms, topped off with a well groomed short beard. And yet, he looked almost noble in his stance, his face more handsome than most Dwarves Legolas had met.

His eyes were a stormy blue, and when Legolas caught the sight of his fey tipped ears, it all made him the more curious. Just who was this unknown Dwarf? And was he of mixed blood? Though rare, unions between Dwarves, Men, and Elves were not unheard of.

“What is it you wish of me to do, Master Dwarf Thundrel?” The King asked, putting his hands behind his back in a suave and falsely relaxed maneuver. “Your quest to find the last of the missing Palantíri - the seeing stones of Númenor, and to destroy them is admirable, if not a bit foolish. I fail to see the reason as to why you would even wish to take up such a quest.”

The Alpha Elvenking was dressed in fine silver robes that covered his grey undertunic and black leggings. Soft black boots went up to his knees, several rings adorned his fingers, and his spring crown rested nobly on his proud head. Long white blonde hair cascaded over his shoulders and down his back, but no lock was plaited by any braid. Wise, calculating grey blue eyes rested on the Dwarf in front of him, much like a dragon sizing up his prey. 

Legolas breathed in and caught the Dwarf’s scent, which wasn’t all that bad, really. It smelled a bit of trees along with a bit of Omega musk, but otherwise the smell was pleasant. Very unlike a Dwarf. 

_“I don’t expect you to understand my reasons, nor my purpose, ye Sindar white haired bastard,”_ The Dwarf spewed out in Khuzdul before he seemed to realize he had done so and switched to Westron, “I am not askin’ you to give me a frolic all over yer lands, mate. I am just askin’ for a pony and safe passage east so I can make my way to Erebor. That’s all. As for my quest, well it’s rather personal, to be completely honest.” Thundrel rubbed his chin grumpily and added in a mutter in Khuzdul, _“By my beard, if I knew this was going to be such a hassle bein’ all nice to the Sindar and Silvan Elves I would have just grabbed ahold of a friggin’ big arsed spider and forced them to take me to Erebor!”_

Now that, Thranduil would have appreciated the sight of. Not that the Omega Dwarf knew he knew Khuzdul. Of course, even if the Dwarf was aware he knew everything that was coming out of his mouth, Thranduil doubted it would have bothered the fool. “And why did you not bring or buy a horse in your travels from the Misty Mountains?”

“I did, but the wee lil’ thing scared somethin’ fierce at the nasty spiders and would not enter the forest, not even when I tempted him with treats. And oh by the way, I don’ know if you haven’t noticed or not but ye got a bit of a pest problem. Maybe not as bad as a few decades ago, but it’s still a sight to see such evil spawned webs swallowing up the trees,” Thundrel offered, before he let out a ragged sigh. “In all honesty, I wouldn’t have asked for yer help n’ all if not for the fact that I haven’t had a wink of sleep in three consecutive nights. Plus, me mam taught me better than to try and trespass on someone’s land without permission.” 

At this, Legolas narrowed his gaze. Phasma and her team should have taken out the last few nests near the southern and Western borders of Mirkwood. If he wasn’t on guard duty rotation of the creature Gollum, he would have seen to the hordes himself.

Hux rubbed his books and let out a pathetic sigh as well. Seems perhaps today might not be a good day to ask for a holiday after all. If this Dwarf kept stalling in their company, the King’s schedule would be pushed back a lot more. Hux swallowed in resignation and took up one of his notebooks to start jotting down a few things with a piece of khol while he waited for the meddlesome house guest to leave. 

He wasn’t really one to hold Dwarves in low esteem, but he didn’t really like them either. Most of the time they were rude, filthy, and louder than his poor ears could tolerate. But, he had to admit that they did have good qualities, once one got to know them. 

Thranduil smirked a bit and started circling the Dwarf, a bit amused at this point. “So now, you want not just my help in giving safe passage through my lands, but also to enjoy the Elven hospitality to give you rest here, am I correct?”

The Dwarf looked a bit awkward and even flushed to the tip of his fey looking ears before he coughed and admitted, “If that be too much to ask, I’d be fine sleepin’ out in the forest. I just thought that me bein’ all courteous and all….”

“That will not be necessary. If that is all you require, then I will accept. Tell your stepfather, King Dain, that I expect his presence during the summer solstice festival.” Thranduil waved at the suddenly thunderstruck looking half Dwarf, half Elf. 

“Well bloody tits in hell, how in the flamin’ bearded dragon _arse_ did you figure out who I was?” Thundrel asked, still looking absolutely shocked out of his wits.

Thranduil shrugged nonchalantly, admitting over his shoulder as he climbed the steps up to gracefully sit down on his throne, “I know an Avari Elf when I see one, and the only halfblood Avari Elf within a thousand leagues of here of also Dwarven descent is King Dain’s stepson. I make it my business to know these sorts of things, Prince Danithrun.”

“Thundrel will do, thank ye very much. Tryin’ ta be incognito, and surprise the old scoundrel if I can,” Thundrel stated, recovering from his shock. “And I’ll be sure to tell ‘em what you said. I will leave on the ‘morrow at first light.”

“Excellent. Go now and rest,” Thranduil murmured, watching as their guest was led away by some of his servants. _So, that was King Dain’s heir. Charming. I wonder if King Dain knows of his quest. But, perhaps it doesn’t matter._

“Why would an Avari halfblood want to destroy the missing seeing stones?” Legolas asked, coming to stand by his father. 

“Even the wisest cannot tell why a person of any Avari blood would want to do anything. They are savage Elves, not as learned as us and follow the ways of the earth beneath us a bit too closely,” Thranduil advised, though he had to admit, “However, this one seemed to be spooked by something. Not of the spiders, but of something else entirely. Perhaps his quest would be worth looking into. See that some of the seasoned guards give him what he needs, and once safely escorted to the eastern borders of our lands, have them follow him.”

“Yes, _Adar_ ,” Legolas said, before he made to leave, giving Hux a side eye in the process.

Hux gulped and watched the other Omega Elf go, understanding that meaning quite literally. No holiday talk until Legolas got back. How annoying. But, the prince wanted a show, so perhaps he should get one.

### 

“You look a bit preoccupied today, Advisor Hux. Is there something the matter?” Thranduil asked silkily, crossing his left leg over his right knee gracefully. 

“Mmm, forgive me my King. I have more on my mind than I know what to make heads or tails of, to be honest, but nothing is wrong. It's nothing of importance,” Hux stated with a small sigh. “If you would permit me, we can begin on today's schedule along with pressing matters that would best be dealt with.”

Thranduil slowly smirked, knowing all too well Hux's diversion techniques. Feeling a bit more intrigued, the King leaned back in his Antler adorned throne and stated, “Nonsense, Hux. I've viewed all of my schedule and have been prudent in dealing with almost all pressing matters already today. You should be proud of me that I took such an initiative this morning. I took care of those things while my son made sure you ate something, of which he shouldn't have had to do. You need to take better care of yourself, _mellon_. But that's besides the point.”

Thranduil leaned forward and pressed, “Tell me what is troubling you.”

 _Kriff, Prince Legolas, your father is much like a wolf after fresh meat when he gets his mind on something,_ Hux thought with annoyance and exasperation. It didn't surprise the Omega that his King knew already where he had been and with whom. One such as Thranduil had not been Elvenking for close to three thousand years just by twiddling his thumbs and being idle at all times.

Though almost always busy, Thranduil did tend to get bored very easy. It made sense that he often checked on his loyal subjects, even without their knowledge. He never felt the need to meddle in their affairs unless asked or if it was extremely pressing. At least there was that.

Hux cleared his throat a bit and was about to just go ahead and ask for his holiday, despite the prince's absence when the blonde haired, blue eyed Omega opted to appear just in time. Thranduil arched a brow at his son but then turned his attention back to his Advisor, who was looking a bit nervous. The fact that both his Advisor and his son were exchanging furtive glances at each other piqued his interest even more.

“Come, it can't be that terrible. Unless you want Legolas to leave?” At both of the resounding protests from both Omegas, he raised both eyebrows. “Well then, out with it before I start making assumptions.”

“Oh merciful Eru!” Hux hissed, panicking a bit. When the King started making assumptions, he had the most embarrassing kinds of assumptions known to Elf. One time he even assumed that the Prince and Hux were having relations with one another in an intimate way, of which of course horrified both Omegas exceedingly. Hux viewed Legolas like a brother and vise versa.

_“Adar….”_

“A holiday. I was just going to ask for a holiday. That's all.” There, it was out in the open.

The resulting silence was so loud one could hear a lock of hair move in the drafty throne room. 

Narrowing his eyes, the Alpha regarded Hux very carefully for a long minute before he prodded, “And?”

“And nothing, my King,” Hux said, feeling a bit light headed.

“When do you wish to take your holiday? And for how long - so that I might plan for your absence and you can get Turell up to speed before your leave?” Thranduil quested calmly.

Hux let out a relieved breath in a whoosh before explaining, “I was thinking after the summer solstice festival and for perhaps a few years? Maybe a decade?”

“By the Valor, Hux, you should perhaps take a bit longer of a holiday, but if you insist on only a decade, then I will agree to it. You definitely need your time off. I'm sure we can manage for a short time without you.” Thranduil then got out of his throne and came down to stand beside Hux and Legolas. He carefully looked over Hux and nodded. “Yes, I had been tempted to ask you to rest for some time now, but I know that your work is your life. You have my permission.”

Hux smiled slightly, feeling a bit better. “Thank you, Sire.”

Legolas arched a brow at his father's expressions, or more importantly the lack thereof. Feeling a bit disappointed, he caught his father's eye and Thranduil asked, “What is it, my son?”

“I must confess that I'm a bit disappointed, _Adar_.” Legolas smirked a bit. 

“Oh? Why so?”

“I thought you'd surely call a healer to look at him or at least looked shocked.” 

Hux flushed a bit but then couldn't help snorting when the King leveled his son with a knowing, amused look. “Do you want me to act out my surprise or still call for a healer? Hux seems fine. You feel alright, don't you?” When Hux nodded a bit tiredly, the Alpha deadpanned, “Sorry to _disappoint_ , Legolas.”

“It's alright. I'll live. As for acting out your surprise, please don't.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, _Adar_.”

“I could always gasp in shock for effect.”

“ ** _Adar_** , _no_.”

“Wide dramatic eyes-”

“ _ **Adar**_.” Legolas up and whined.

“Legolas, princes do not _whine_ in public.” 

“ ** _ADAR!_** ”

Hux rolled his eyes so hard he thought they'd get stuck that way. The Omega advisor finally huffed out a soft resigned sigh, figuring at least he'd gotten what he'd wanted. Now, he could start planning his holiday.

That night, however, things happened to change the history of Arda, for the creature Gollum escaped and fled south. Hux had no idea what was coming, and perhaps, not even the wisest rulers of Middle Earth could see that far ahead.

### 

Kylo stayed in the woods of Lothlòrien for a few more days than expected. Haldir and the other guards of the Elven domain had come to a decision on letting him stay for a bit longer. After exchanging information that first night - Kylo not seeing any reason to keep the Nâzgul a secret from the fair kin, Haldir seemed a bit more lenient of his presence. The marchwarden had left shortly after, heading towards Caras Galadhon to speak with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. 

On the second day, after resting, Kylo narrowed his eyes as a raven came with new tidings. Though the fact that the Nâzgul were now well to the Southeast possibly in Mordor, Aragorn seemed hesitant to ignore their plight. No doubt the Nâzgul would return, should they still be in search of something hidden in the darkness. Kylo's instructions were to head north to Dol Guldur to make sure the fell fortress still was abandoned. If Sauron was sending out his Nâzgul, Aragorn felt it best to be on the safe side. 

Sauron had been banished to Mordor, but his subjects were not. If yet another army was massing in that fortress, then the Council needed to know. If it was indeed abandoned, then Kylo was to head down to Imladris and meet up with his cousin for a meeting of the Council. At least Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn would know about the Nâzgul soon if they did not already know.

Kylo stayed one more night, stocking up on provisions and making sure his weapons were polished or fletched properly. He had an uneasy feeling within his chest, and had a suspicion that the eye of the enemy was on the move. It wouldn't be long before war came to these lands again. It might be a few score of years, but there would be war. 

He relished this time of peace for he wasn't sure how long it would last.

Leaving Lothlòrien always made Kylo feel a bit sad, and he wasn't sure why. Perhaps the nostalgic feeling was brought on by the fact that he'd been born there, and his family had lived there for a time. The wood was enduring but he could sense that it wouldn't last. As in everything, change happened no matter if it was good or bad. Drawing his thoughts from the dark roads they tended to travel, the Alpha urged Dûrion into a trot as he passed the borders of the wood around midday.

He didn't reach the outskirts of Dol Guldur until three days later, the forest surrounding it dark and dank. The trees were perhaps not as sick as they were before the fortress had been cleansed decades ago, but they still seemed to encroach around Kylo and his mount as they picked their way through the underbrush. Enchantments were dizzying but Kylo had been expecting this and was well prepared. The last time he'd been near this area of Mirkwood, the forest had been swarming with spiders of great and horrible size. Great bats, fell birds, all manner of dark things were bound to be in hiding for now, but Kylo was no fool. 

Tightening his hand on the hilt of his Elvish Claymore, Kylo kept his senses tuned to his surroundings. The broken ivy covered remains of the once great fortress came into view, and as he urged his horse on, he could sense no enchantments or any sign of dark magic nearby. The vines were thick and thorned, though some areas sprouted blooms of red and pink flowers. Wrinkling his nose at the sick but floral perfume wafting from the blossoms, Kylo made sure to steer his mount well away from them. Poison flowers were definitely not something he wanted to have to deal with. When he finally got above the ivy line and was able to breathe a bit better, Kylo looked around carefully, his dark eyes narrowing in the incoming dusk. 

Though still deserted here, he could still feel the remnants of darker magic nearby and he wasn't keen on spending any longer here than necessary. Getting off his mount, the half Elven Alpha trekked a bit more before he came back to his horse, admitting darkness of night was coming.

He wasn't easy spending the night here, but there wasn't much to be done about that. At least the air was less tainted up here and he could see quite the view in places. Settling in next to his horse in what used to be a great Hall, he tugged out some Lembas and handed a piece of the loaf to Dûrion. 

The steed nickered in appreciation and nibbled at Kylo's hand for a bit to get any last few bits of the bread. The Alpha snickered in amusement before handing him a small round tin to drink water out of. It wasn't much but it'd keep Dûrion going. 

For himself, he nibbled on a piece of the loaf and drank a bit of water before he rested. Though half Dunedain, Kylo tended to not need much sleep - not in the way a man did. So when he was at rest, he simply meditated, letting his body drift for a while. But, in situations like this, he could ill afford to do so. He'd let his horse rest for an hour, but then he'd be back up to resuming his search. The Alpha wanted to make sure this check was thorough before he turned back and headed towards Imladris.

Strange that he was starting to feel a tug in his mind that yearned for something in the Northeast. Perhaps his Elven blood recognized the Elven kingdom several days journey up there. He'd only been to that place, long ago, when Mirkwood was still the Greenwood, and a different king sat on that throne. 

Perhaps he would be able to see it again one day.

He wondered if Thranduil was still as sassy as he remembered him. Taking out a pipe, he lit a bit of pipeweed and took a slow drag. He hardly ever indulged but he figured now was a fine time to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Adar", if you haven't figured that one out yet - means "Father" or "my Father" in Elvish. And of course "mellon" means friend.


End file.
